My Heart is All You (Repost)
by L-chanLee
Summary: Pertemuan pertama seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat kecelakaan lalu lintas terjadi dengan seseorang yang membuatnya bisa menghapus perasaan sedih akan kedua orantuanya. Namun, 'dia' akan segera pergi meninggalkan namja itu ke rumah Tuhan. Chap 3 update XD/KYUMIN/GS/RnR juseyo XD
1. Chapter 1

My Heart is All You

Author : L-chanLee

Maincast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt

Lenght : Two Shoot (maybe)

Summary : Pertemuan pertama seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat kecelakaan lalu lintas terjadi dengan seseorang yang membuatnya bisa menghapus perasaan sedih akan kedua orantuanya. Namun, 'dia' akan segera pergi meninggalkan namja itu ke rumah Tuhan.

Warning : GS/ typo dimana-mana/ alur cepat-lambat tergantung mood L #plak

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, orangtua, agensi, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita, murni milik saya, istri sahnya Kim Jongwoon #plak

.

.

Annyeong semua XD

Ini L repost ulang karna ada sedkit yang L ubah, L pikir klo berchapter kayaknya bakal lama selesai. Sementara L suka keilangan mood untuk ngelanjutin cerita. So, L putusin jadi twoshoot atau threeshoot.

Untuk readers yang udh sempet review d post-an kemarin, mind to review again?

Okey, L langsung aja...

Happy reading^^...

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Kyuhyun POV...

.

Bunga bermekaran di musim semi, menjadi awal pertemuanku dengannya...

.

Bukan...

.

.

Ini bukanlah pertemuan yang romantis seperti orang-orang lain yang menemukan cinta pertama mereka..

.

.

Aku melihatnya di taman yang ada di rumah sakit di daerah cheongnam, tempat adik umma ku –bibiku- tinggal.

Wanita yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan tangan lentiknya yang sibuk menorehkan kuas lukis ke kanvas putih yang ada didepannya, tampak asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Dia adalah salah satu pasien dirumah sakit itu. Dan aku sendiri juga adalah salah satu pasien di rumah sakit itu. Aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas yang mengakibatkan kedua orangtuaku meninggal di usiaku yang masih 15 tahun dan beberapa luka di tubuhku.

Sementara dia, adalah seorang wanita dewasa berusia 30 tahun. Walaupun begitu, ia masih terlihat sangat cantik. Bahkan, tingkahnya yang terkadang seperti anak kecil, membuat ku gemas dan ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipinya yang chubby merona merah. Dan terkadang, sifatnya yang lembut membuatku tenang disaat aku kembali teringat akan kedua orangtuaku.

Semua yang ada padanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat aku sukai.

Aku tidak bisa sejam saja berpaling dari wanita cantik itu.

Bahkan, aku akan langsung berlari menuju kamar inapnya saat suster jaga akan memberikan obat penghilang nyeri padaku. Aku akan merajuk padanya, tidak mau meminum obat yang sangat pahit itu.

Dan dia akan dengan lembut berbicara padaku, dan memintaku agar meminum obat pahit itu. Walaupun akhirnya, aku akan memintanya untuk meminumkan obat itu padaku, hehe.

Setiap hari yang kulalui pasti selalu dengannya. Entah itu aku yang sering berbuat jahil pada beberapa suster jaga dan selalu mendapat omelan darinya, aku yang merajuk padanya memintanya agar mau bermain denganku walaupun saat itu dia sedang beristirahat setelah makan dan minum obat, dan hal lain.

Hingga saat itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Walaupun aku hanya seorang namja yang masih berusia setengah dari usianya, tapi aku tetap yakin bahwa perasaan yang kumiliki terhadapnya adalah cinta.

Aku mencintai wanita cantik itu, walaupun ia hanya tersenyum saja saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin, ia hanya menganggap apa yang aku ucapkan hanya sebuah guyonan anak remaja yang masih mencari jati diri.

Padahal, apa yang aku ucapkan adalah sungguh, murni dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku sungguh sangat mencintainya.

Dan hari ini, disaat aku diperbolehkan untuk kembali kerumah, aku malah berharap aku dirawat selamanya agar bisa terus bersama 'dia'. Namun, dia malah memarahiku, berkata bahwa seharusnya aku senang sudah bisa diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Dia berkata bahwa aku sungguh beruntung. Sementara dia masih harus menjalani pengobatan yang sangat membuatnya lelah dan capek.

Dan setelah selesai berkata seperti itu, ia pasti menangis dan aku akan dengan segera memeluk tubuh yang entah kenapa malah lebih kecil dari tubuhku.

Aku pun akhirnya menurut, dan ikut pulang bersama bibiku. Walaupun begitu, aku akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya di hari libur.

Suatu waktu, ia pernah bertanya padaku,

"Kyunnie, jika nanti aku pergi kesurga, apakah aku akan melihat malaikat yang tampan sepertimu?" tanyanya. Lalu tertawa pelan, merasa pertanyaan nya sungguh konyol untuk ditanyakan pada namja yang masih muda darinya.

Namun aku tidak ikut tertawa sepertinya, aku justru terdiam. Pikiran ku langsung bekerja, apakalh ia akan segera pergi ke rumah Tuhan?

Oh, tidak.

Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk kehilangan wanita ini. Aku tidak mau ia cepat pergi meninggalkanku setelah aku kehilangan kedua orangtua yang sangat aku cintai. Aku tidak mau itu.

Dan saat itulah, untuk kedua kalinya aku menangis, setelah menangisi kepergian kedua orangtuaku.

.

.

TBC

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

My Heart is All You

Author : L-chanLee

Maincast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt

Lenght : ThreeShoot

Summary : Pertemuan pertama seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat kecelakaan lalu lintas terjadi dengan seseorang yang membuatnya bisa menghapus perasaan sedih akan kedua orantuanya. Namun, 'dia' akan segera pergi meninggalkan namja itu ke rumah Tuhan.

Warning : GS/ typo dimana-mana/ alur cepat-lambat tergantung mood L #plak

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, orangtua, agensi, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita, murni milik saya, istri sahnya Kim Jongwoon #plak

.

.

.

Okey, langsung aja...

Happy reading ^^...

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

.

Nampak seorang siswa dengan pakaian khas SMP berlarian disepanjang lorong sebuah rumah sakit. Raut wajahnya nampak pucat dan keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir didahinya.

Dengan tergesa, namja yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini berlari menuju sebuah kamar rawat yang berada di ujung koridor lantai 2 rumah sakit ini. Tak dipedulikannya lelah karna baru pulang dari sekolah.

Dapat dilihatnya seorang dokter dan beberapa suster jaga tampak keluar dari kamar rawat yang akan Kyuhyun masuki. Namja itupun segera menghampiri sang dokter.

"Annyeong, Uisanim." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya megatu nafasnya lelah.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah. Annyeong." Ujar Go Uisanim. Para suster yang berada disana segera undur diri pada Go Uisanim setelah menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Uisanim, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin noona?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Sungmin-ssi? Dia baik-baik saja. Waegeurae?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ringan. Sangat lega mendengar hal baik itu dari Go Uisanim. "Aniya, aku tadi dengar dari suster Cha, Sungmin noona sempat tak sadarkan diri. Jadi aku buru-buru berlari kemari." Ujarnya.

Go Uisanim hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perhatian yang ditunjukkan oleh namja muda dihadapannya. Ia pun segera pamit setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan, seolah menguatkan namja muda itu.

Kyuhyun segera memasuki kamar rawat milik Sungmin, yeoja dewasa yang sudah berhasil membuat namja muda ini jatuh akan pesonanya.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu, melongokkan kepalanya mencoba melihat keadaan didalam kamar itu. Dapat dilihatnya, Sungmin sedang tertidur pulas diranjangnya.

Kyuhyun pun masuk, mengahmpiri Sungmin. Tas sekolahnya sudah ia letakkan dimeja nakas di samping ranjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang berada disamping kanan ranjang yeoja cantik itu.

"Noona, jangan buat aku cemas lagi, arrachi?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengamati wajah tertidur Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sangat takut kalau yeoja cantik itu akan pergi darinya. Sudah cukup kedua orangtua yang sangat dicintainya yang sudah diambil kembali oleh Tuhan. Jangan yeoja cantik itu juga.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan putih yeoja cantik itu. Berharap dengan seperti itu, sang yeoja cantik tak pergi darinya.

"Kau tau noona? Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk SMA. Saat itu, aku harap noona datang di acara pembukaan penerimaan siswa baru. Lihatlah aku yang akan berdiri didepan dan membacakan pidato pembukaan. Kau pasti akan terpesona melihatku." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Menertawakan kenarsisan nya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali mengamati wajah cantik itu dalam diam. Ia sangat suka melihat wajah damai Sungmin saat tidur. "Aku akan menjadi namja dewasa yang akan selalu menemani noona, tunggulah aku saat itu."

Tak tahukah Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin sedang menahan diri agar tidak menangis dan melanjutkan tidur pura-puranya? Ya, Sungmin sebenarnya tidak tidur. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak setelah diperiksa oleh Go Uisanim.

Dan disaat itu, Sungmin berdoa sepenuh hati kepada Tuhan agar memanjangkan waktunya. Dia sadar, dirinya sangat menyukai bahkan mencintai namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Tapi sekarang, perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin rumah sakit, membeli beberapa makanan.

Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun sudah pergi keluar segera bangung dari tidur pura-puranya. Ditatapnya tangan putihnya yang sedari tadi digenggam Kyuhyun. Senyum manis pun tercetak diwajah cantiknya.

Namun, senyum manis itu tak bertahan lama. Gurat kesedihan tampak diwajahnya, menyadari bahwa waktu yang ia punya tidaklah cukup.

Mengapa disaat ia sudah memasrahkan diri untuk pulang kerumah Tuhan, ia mengenal Kyuhyun, seseorang yang menyukainya dengan tulus. Sosok yang dulu ia harapkan untuk ada.

.

.

.

_20 Desember 2013_

_Sungmin tampak terkejut dengan perkataan dokter tentang hasil visumnya kemarin. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sakit kepala yang sering dialaminya adalah gejala-gejala kanker otak. Dan saat ini, kanker itu sudah stadium 4?_

"_Lalu, apa yang harus saya lakukan Uisanim?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar, menahan tangis. Ia sungguh tidak percaya akan apa yang dideritanya._

"_Tentu saja, Sungmin-ssi harus kemoterapi. Itu akan menghambat kerja kanker di otak anda." Ujar Kang Uisanim._

"_Tapi, apa saya akan sembuh?" tanya Sungmin. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya keterdiaman sang dokter. Ia tahu, seharusnya mustahil bagi orang yang terkena kanker otak akan pulih kemali. Apalagi kanker otak stadium 4._

_Tapi, ia tidak mau meninggal. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana kedua orangtua dan adik nya jika ia pergi kerumah Tuhan di usia nya yang masih 29 tahun. Dan lagi, 5 hari lagi adalah hari natal. Kenapa Tuhan harus memberinya cobaan disaat seperti ini._

"_Lalu, kalau saya tidak melakukan kemoterapi, apa yang akan terjadi?" _

"_Kalau anda tidak melakukan kemoterapi, kanker itu akan semakin menyerang syaraf otak anda. Jika dihitung, kemungkinan anda masih bisa untuk bertahan hidup mungkin hanya sampai bulan Januari."_

_Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Waktu hidupnya hanya tinggal 1 bulan? _

_Dengan menahan tangis, Sungmin pun menyetujui usulan dokter soal kemoterapi. Ia masih belum rela meninggal orang-orang yang ia sayangi._

_._

_._

_._

_27 Februari 2014 _

_Sudah 3 bulan Sungmin menjalani kemoterapi. Ia sudah sangat lelah dengan semua itu. Ternyata, menjalani kemoterapi sangat menyakitkan. Dan lagi, setiap keluarganya datang menjenguk, mereka sedih melihat Sungmin yang selalu kesakitan. Tak jarang menangis dibelakang Sungmin._

_Sungmin pun sudah sering berpikir untuk menyudahi kemoterapinya. Toh, akhirnya ia akan pulang kerumah Tuhan juga kan? _

_Dan disaat Sungmin sudah mantap untuk menghentikan kemoterapinya, muncullah sosok itu. Seseorang yang menyukainya dengan tulus dan selalu berada disampingnya. _

_Cho Kyuhyun, namja 15 tahun ini diam-diam sudah membuat Lee sungmin, yeoja 30 tahun itu jatuh akan pesonanya._

_Sosok namja muda yang selalu membuat Sungmin tersenyum dengan tingkahnya. Membuatnya lupa akan penyakit yang dideritanya. _

_._

_._

_._

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi putih Sungmin. Dengan cepat, yeoja cantik itu segera menghapusnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka.

CEKLEK

"Noona sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan masuk dengan kantong kresek berisi makanan ditangannya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, "Ne, kapan kau kemari Kyunnie?" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun pun mendudukan tubuhnya dibangku yang ia duduki tadi. "dari jam 2 siang. Tadi noona sedang tidur, jadi aku hanya diam saja." Ujanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sungmin tertawa, "Tak seperti Kyunnie yang biasanya."

Dahi kyuhyun berkerut bingung. Sungmin yang melihat itu segera menghetikan tawanya. "Kyunnie kan biasanya suka ngejailin suster-suster yang ada disini."

"Ya, Noona! Itu kan dulu." Protes Kyuhyun.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang cemberut, Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum, mengusak pelan surai ikal kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N:

Annyeong readersdeul XD

Gimana dengan chap kali ini? Sudah terjawab semua yah pertanyaan nya, hahaha.

Yeoja itu sungmin ko, kan L bkin ny pair Kyumin. Dan lgi, L ga mau masukin bnyk2 chara disini. Ntar jadinya malah kemana2 ceritanya.

D sni L hanya ngefokusin sama prjalanan cintanya Kyumin. L ga bisa masukin konflik yg berat2 (R: emng ini ga berat?| L: emng ga berat kan? *malah nanya*#plak)

Okey, L buru-buru update krna banyak yg masih bingung sama cerita ini. Hahaha, jdi maklum klo ada typo dmna2

Dan untuk masalah perbedaan umur yang sangat jauh (R: iyalah jauh, 15 tahun), L ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba malah bikin chara yg kyk begini, hehehe #plak. Maklumin L yaah, L emang gini orangnya. Suka ga jelas (R: emang | L pundung)

L terima saran n kritiknya. L masih perlu bnyk perbaikan lgi soalnya.

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang review di chap kemaren XD :

SuJuXOXO97 | MingKyuMingKyu | dewi. | PaboGirl | KobayashiAde | beebee ming

Review lagi...?


	3. Chapter 3

My Heart is All You

Author : L-chanLee

Maincast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt

Lenght : ThreeShoot

Summary : Pertemuan pertama seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat kecelakaan lalu lintas terjadi dengan seseorang yang membuatnya bisa menghapus perasaan sedih akan kedua orantuanya. Namun, 'dia' akan segera pergi meninggalkan namja itu ke rumah Tuhan.

Warning : GS/ typo dimana-mana/ alur cepat-lambat tergantung mood L #plak

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, orangtua, agensi, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita, murni milik saya, istri sahnya Kim Jongwoon #plak

.

.

D chap akhir ini ada beberapa cameo yang L munculin.

Okey, langsung aja...

Happy reading ^^...

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Kyuhyun POV...

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu. Dengan seragam SM highschool yang melekat dengan rapi ditubuhku, aku menunggu namaku dipanggil. Tepat disana, aku akan berpidato untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Ya, seminggu yang lalu aku resmi lulus dari SMP ku dan masuk di SM highschool ini.

Tapi, kenapa aku sangat menantikan hal itu? Pasti seperti itu pertanyaan yang ada didalam kepala kalian.

Semua itu, karena yeoja yang amat sangat kucintai berkata akan datang. Ya, yeoja itu adalah Sungmin noona. Tepat kemarin malam sebelum yeoja cantik itu akan tidur dan beristirahat, ia berkata akan datang ke upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolah ku.

Dan saat itu pula, aku mengucap janji didalam hatiku untuk menunjukkan sisi dewasa ku didepan yeoja cantik itu. Aku ingin menghapus pemikirannya bahwa aku masihlah seorang remaja labil yang butuh dibimbing.

Tak lama, namaku pun dipanggil kepdepan. Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat, aku lulus dengan nilai yang hampir sempurna. Karna itulah aku disuruh berpidato didepan siswa lain.

Akupun segera melangkah maju menuju mimbar. Aku melihat kesekeliling, berharap dapat menemukan keberadaan yeoja cantik yang sudah membuatku terlalu jatuh dengan pesonanya.

Tapi, aku tidak melihatnya. Dimana yeoja cantik itu? Apa ia masih dijalan? Ataukah ia tak jadi datang?

Akupun menggelengkan kepalaku, ia tidak mungkin tidak datang. Ia sudah berjanji padaku. Mungkin ia hanya terlambat datang.

Akhirnya, dengan mood yang semakin menurun, akupun berpidato membuka upacara penerimaan murid baru itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov end.

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

Didalam sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai macam alat medis, tampak beberapa dokter dan suster yang sibuk hilir mudik dengan wajah panik. Mereka terlihat sibuk menangani seorang yeoja yang terbaring lemah dengan mata yang tertutup rapat di atas ranjang di ruangan itu.

Terlihat di layar Elektrokardiograf (EKG)[1] detak jantung yeoja itu yang semakin melemah.

"Uisanim, detak jantung pasien melemah!"

"Siapkan ICD[2]!"

Seorang suster nampak sibuk menyiapkan alat yang diminta sang dokter "Sudah siap Uisanim!"

"Clear!"

Deg!

Terlihat tubuh itu menegang, namun detik kemudian tubuh mungil itu tampak melemah kembali.

"Detak jantungnya makin melemah Uisanim!"

"Tinggikan voltasenya!"

Deg!

Sekali lagi, tubuh itu menegang namun melemah kembali.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi piip yang sangat panjang dan garis lurus yang tampak pada monitor EKG.

Dengan wajah lelah campur sedih, sang dokter menutup tubuh yeoja itu dengan kain. "Catat waktu kematiannya dan segera hubungi kerabat dekatnya." Ujarnya.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Tampak seorang namja tampan dengan seragam highschool nya sedang dikerubuti oleh beberapa siswi yang sibuk mencari perhatiannya. Sang namja tampan hanya mampu memberikan senyuman kecil untuk membalas sapaan dari para siswi itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu segera menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. Nampak seorang namja dengan charisma yang sama dengan Kyuhyun berlari kearah namja tampan itu.

"Oh? Minho-ya!"

Kyuhyun pun segera mendekati namja berkarisma itu, Minho, yang merupakan sahabat SMP nya.

Namun, bukannya ucapan selamat dan rindu pada sahabatnya, namja bermarga Choi itu tampak gelisah. Hal itu membuat kerutan samar nampak diwajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Wae Minho-ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau tidak kerumah sakit?" ujar minho, membuat kerutan makin terlihat didahi Kyuhyun. Ia mulai merasakan firasat tak enak.

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus kerumah sakit? Aku baik-baik saja."

Kemudian terdengar suara dering handphone dari saku blazer Minho. Dengan cepat Minho mengambil handphonenya dan menjawab panggilan dari si penelepon.

"Yeoboseyo hyung. Apa kau belum menghubungi Kyuhyun?"

"..."

"Mwo? Belum sempat? Pantas Kyuhyun belum tahu dan masih berada disini."

"..."

"Oh, ne. Annyeong hyung."

PIP

"Wae? Apa yang belum diberitahu kepada ku?" begitu selesai menjawab telepon dari hyungnya, Kyuhyun segera menanyakan hal itu pada Minho. Firasatnya semakin tak enak. Dan semua itu berujung pada sosok yeoja yang ia cintai.

Minho hanya bisa memasang wajah sedih dan perihatin. "Siwon hyung bilang, beberapa saat lalu, Sungmin noona meninggal."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia shock.

Bagaimana mungkin, orang yang ia cintai harus pergi? Kenapa semua orang yang ia cintai harus pergi? Apakah Tuhan tidak suka padanya sehingga mengambil semua orang yang ia cintai?

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun berlari ke rumah sakit, mengabaikan Minho yang berteriak kepadanya.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Suasana pemakaman hari itu nampak sangat suram. Orang-orang yang datang hanya bisa tertunduk sedih dan menangis melihat tubuh yeoja cantik yang mereka sayangi masuk kedalam tanah.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya nampak menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat tubuh putri semata wayang nya pergi. Sementara seorang namja paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai suami yeoja paruh baya itu hanya bisa memeluk tubuh lemah istri dan anak laki-lakinya yang hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Terlihat tak jauh dari keluarga itu, seorang namja tampan dengan jas serba hitam nya memandang kosong pada peti mati yang membawa tubuh yeoja yang ia cintai kedalam tanah.

Hujan yang turun seolah tahu suasana hati namja itu dan bermaksud untuk menutupi jejak airmata di pipinya.

Orang-orang yang datang pun segera pulang setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata penyemangat pada pihak keluarga yang ditinggalkan.

Tiba-tiba, hujan tak lagi menaungi namja tampan itu, sebuah payung nampak terbentang menutupi tubuh namja tampan itu. Orang itu tampak menepuk pelan bahu sang namja tampan.

"Aku turut berduka Kyu." Ujar Siwon, salah satu dokter yang menangani Sungmin. Ya, yeoja itu adalah Sungmin. Sementara namja tampan itu, Kyuhyun, hanya bisa menatap sekilas sang dokter. "Ini kami temukan di bawah bantal Sungmin saat membereskan kamarnya. Ditujukan untukmu." Ujarnya lagi sambil memberikan sebuah amplop putih dengan nama Kyuhyun disana.

Kyuhyun pun segera mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya perlahan. Kalimat demi kalimat dibacanya dengan seksama.

Tak terasa, air mata kembali bergulir dari kedua belah mata itu, turun melalui pipinya yang putih pucat.

.

.

.

_Dear, Kyunnie. _

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidak ada di sini lagi. Hahaha..._

_Kenapa aku sangat pesimis kalau kau akan menemukan surat ini dengan cepat yah? Hahaha,, tapi, inilah aku. Terlalu lemah untuk mengatakannya langsung padamu. _

_Selamat karna sudah masuk SMA Kyunnie. Kau pasti sangat tampan dan berwibawa saat membacakan pidato itu. Aahh! Aku jadi ingin melihatnya. XD_

_Padahal, dulu kau adalah anak yang sangat jahil sampai-sampai para suster sering memarahimu. Hehe..._

_Tapi aku yakin, kau akan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang akan memikat banyak hati para yeoja. Hmm,, memikirkan hal itu aku jadi cemburu..._

_Oh iya, kyunnie..._

_Sebenarnya..., ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu langsung. _

_Aku ingin mengatakan, kalau aku juga menyukaimu. Yah, aku, Lee Sungmin menyukai Cho Kyuhyun. _

_Aku sangat ingin selalu bersamamu, _

_Tapi aku tau, waktuku tak banyak. _

_Aku harus kembali pada-Nya cepat atau lambat. _

_Dan karna itu, jangan sedih kalau aku tidak ada yah ^^ _

_Kau harus terus melanjutkan hidupmu dengan senyuman, ingat itu! _

_Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun._

_Lee Sungmin._

_._

_._

_._

'_aku berjanji akan terus tersenyum menjalani hidupku, tapi selamanya, hatiku hanya akan tertuju padamu, Minnie'_

.

.

END

.

.

Keterangan :

[1] Elektrokardiogram (EKG) adalah grafik yang dibuat oleh sebuah elektrokardiograf, yang merekam aktivitas kelistrikan jantung dalam waktu tertentu.

[2] Untuk memonitor irama jantung dan meningkatkan detak jantung ketika melambat, pada dokter biasanya menggunakan alat yang disebut Implantable Cardioverter Defibrilator (ICD).

.

.

SELESAIII... \(0A0)/

Mian ga bisa nepatin permintaan kalian soal min yg sembuh. Abis kalo kyk begitu, ceritanya jadi melenceng.

Tapi, gimana menurut kalian soal chap kali ini? L ngebut lho ngetiknya :3 .Dan pas L ngetik surat min buat kyu, L pengen nangis TAT padahal L yg buat. *nah lho?

Ga tega juga siih sebenernya, tapi apa boleh buat. Plot ceritanya emang kayak gtu. Dan kalo misalnya ada salah2 kata soal nama alat2 dan fungsinya yang L sebut di atas, mian yaa. L masih awam sama alat2 itu. L aja sampe bolak balik google ahjushi/? Hehe...

Dan chap ini udah L panjangin. Udah panjang kan yak? *malah nanya* #plakk.

Okey, walaupun ini chap terakhir, L mohon reviewan nya yaah. L terima kritik dan saran yg membangun. L tau kalo L ini masih banyaaaaakk banget kurangnya. Hehehe...

Jeongmal gomawoyo buat readersdeul yang udah review chap kemarin XD *hugkisseu

KobayashiAde | dewi. | MingKyuMingKyu | PaboGirl | Guest | abilhikmah | imAlfera | prfvckgyu

Sampai jumpa di ff L yang lain, annyeong XD


End file.
